


W małym kinie

by partofforever (edvic)



Category: Bambi (1942), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disney Movies, Disney References, M/M, Orphan Harry Potter, Wool's Orphanage
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edvic/pseuds/partofforever
Summary: Harry ma tylko jedno życzenie urodzinowe - chce obejrzeć w kinie najnowszy film Disneya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tłumaczenie na życzenie. Jeśli jeszcze któryś angielski one-shot chcielibyście przeczytać po polsku, to dajcie znać. Ostrzegam, że zwykle są to niezbyt ambitne historie pisane pod wpływem chwili i promptów z tumblera, w tym przypadku propozycja została rzucona przez Clarisse (voldemortsheart) i brzmiała mnie więcej tak: Tom Riddle oglądający w kinie film Disneya.

 

 

\- Nie podoba mi się tu - poinformował Tom wszystkich wokół, siadając w obitym pluszem fotelu. - Wiesz, że nie lubię takich... _mugolskich_ miejsc - dodał trochę ciszej, choć szansa, że ktokolwiek mógłby go zrozumieć, była bliska zera. To miejsce było tak okropnie niemagiczne, że aż czuł ignorancję unoszącą się w powietrzu.

\- Obiecałeś – odpowiedział prosto Harry, siadając w fotelu obok i uśmiechając się do kobiety w rzędzie przed nimi. - Dobrze wiesz, ile zajęło mi przekonanie pani Cole, żeby w ogóle pozwoliła nam wyjść z dziećmi, ona naprawdę myśli, że jesteś jakimś nowym Kubą Rozpruwaczem. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego _ktokolwiek_ mógłby cię tak postrzegać...

Oczywiście Harry wiedział dokładnie, dlaczego pani Cole tak myślała – to on sam zaczął powstrzymywać psychopatyczne zapędy Toma. Przed Harrym życie Toma było stabilnym ciągiem nędzy, mrocznych pomysłów i zazdrości, ale kiedy pojawił się w sierocińcu i musieli zamieszkać w jednym pokoju – _nieszczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności_ , powiedziała wtedy pani Cole, _zastanawiam się, jak długo chłopak wytrzyma_ \- wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać w zastraszającym tempie i Tom nie potrafił już nawet przewidzieć, co wydarzy się następnego dnia. Dawniej nienawidził tego uczucia i nawet teraz sprawiało, że czuł się czasami nieswojo, ale musiał przyznać, że odrobina chaosu, którą Harry wniósł do jego życia, uczyniła je nieco mniej nudnym.

Obiecał, że pójdą do kina. Jak mógł odmówić, jeśli Harry nie chciał prosić o jakikolwiek inny prezent urodzinowy? Kino było małe, duszne i stanowczo zbyt mugolskie, ale jeśli Harry właśnie tego chciał, Tom zwyczajnie nie miał wyboru i musiał towarzyszyć swojemu współlokatorowi... i gromadzie dzieci z sierocińca. Harry bywał lekkomyślny, ale wiedział wystarczająco dobrze, jak by to wyglądało, gdyby poszli do kina _razem_. Po pierwsze - pani Cole nigdy by się na to nie zgodziła, a po drugie ludzie wokół byliby znacznie większym zagrożeniem niż ona. Wojna wciąż szalała w Europie i na świecie, w równym stopniu wśród mugoli i czarodziejów, a ludzie i tak mieli najwyraźniej zbyt dużo wolnego czasu, skoro mogli wtykać nosy w nie swoje sprawy.

\- _Miłość to pieśń, co wiecznie trwa..._ \- rozległ się dookoła głos i brutalnie przywrócił Toma do rzeczywistości. - _A życie mknie jak motyl..._

Miał ochotę zapaść się w fotel i zniknąć. Na Merlina, dlaczego się na to zgodził? Dlaczego nie zaoferował Harry'emu czegoś lepszego? Co prawda nie miał nic wartościowego od ostatnich świąt, kiedy to podarował Harry'emu pierścień Gauntów - nie zawracał sobie głowy dokładnym tłumaczeniem, jak go zdobył - ale być może istniały inne sposoby perswazji, które mógłby wykorzystać, żeby uniknąć _tego_.

\- Ciesz się, że nie dostałem biletów na _Przeminęło z wiatrem_ , jest dużo dłuższe – szepnął Harry, a jego ciepły oddech połaskotał go w szyję. - Poza tym pewnie płakałbym przez cały seans, słyszałem, że to bardzo tragiczna historia.

\- Mógłbym cię pocieszyć - odparł, odrywając oczy od ekranu, na którym banda leśnych zwierząt pędziła w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Chyba nie mógł się spodziewać zbyt wielu dialogów.

Harry ledwie powstrzymał się od śmiechu, zakrywając usta dłonią. Kobieta siedząca przed nimi spojrzała na Harry'ego z wyraźnym wyrzutem, a Tom poczuł gwałtowne ukłucie gniewu. Na szczęście mugolka odwróciła się wystarczająco szybko; mógł ją oszczędzić.

Raz jeszcze spojrzał na ekran. Zwierzęta witały księcia, ale książę był... małym jelonkiem? Bambi był _jeleniem_? Tom resztkami woli powstrzymał się od pełnego rezygnacji westchnięcia. Jeszcze przez jakąś godziny miał być uwięziony w dusznej sali oglądając film o _jeleniach_. Kto mógł wymyślić coś tak głupiego?

\- Tom, on jest prześliczny. - Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, widząc jak jelonek ucieka przed sową. _Gadającą sową_ , na litość boską! - Powinniśmy sobie kiedyś sprawić małą sarnę.

\- Ciekawe, gdzie masz zamiar ją trzymać. - Celowo zignorował tę część, która sugerowała jakieś _my_ w przyszłości, chociaż poczuł przyjemne ciepło gdzieś w środku. - Może w swoim łóżku?

\- Jeżeli nie będziesz go odwiedzał wystarczająco często, z pewnością rozważę taką możliwość.

Tom szturchnął Harry'ego w żebra, dając mu do zrozumienia, co sądzi o tym pomyśle.

W tym samym czasie Bambi próbował utrzymać się na czterech chwiejnych nogach i po raz kolejny Harry odwrócił się w stronę ekranu. Tom nie miał pojęcia, co go tak fascynowało.

O czym właściwie była ta historia? Sceny ciągle się zmieniały, ale Tom nie potrafił dostrzec w nich nawet cienia sensu - Bambi witający zwierzęta, Bambi goniący króliki, Bambi oglądający deszcz po raz pierwszy w życiu. Na Merlina, mieli nawet piosenkę o deszczu! _Kap, kap, kap, mały kapuśniaczku!_ Tom był pewien, że melodia nie opuści go przez całe tygodnie... I ten irytujący królik! Dlaczego ludzie byli tacy rozbawieni jego uwagami? Dlaczego? Tom czuł się w kinie jak przybysz z odległego, egzotycznego kraju. Ci wszyscy ludzie byli... _szaleni_.

\- Patrz, Tom, poznał dziewczynę! - Harry postanowił poinformować go o kolejnej scenie, jakby Tom nie był w stanie jej zobaczyć. - Wyglądają zupełnie jak my!

\- W którym miejscu? - syknął groźnie, nie widząc żadnego podobieństwa.

\- No nie wiem, może w tym, kiedy wniosłem w twoje mroczne życie odrobinę słońca – zastanawiał się na głos Harry. - Albo kiedy zachowywałeś się jakby cię trafił w głowę tłuczek za każdym razem, kiedy mijaliśmy się na korytarzu w szkole.

\- Wcale nie... - próbował zaprzeczyć, ale poirytowana kobieta odwróciła się ponownie, by uciszyć go jednym spojrzeniem. Harry zachichotał, widząc, jak Tom walczy sam ze sobą, by zachować spokój.

\- Właśnie że tak. - Harry pochylił się ku niemu raz jeszcze i poczuł jego oddech na szyi. - Patrz, ojciec Bambiego.

Nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak tylko spojrzeć na ekran. Ojciec Bambiego - nazywany _Wielkim Księciem Lasu_ \- pojawił się i zniknął, nie wypowiadając nawet jednego słowa. Tom miał już serdecznie dość tego filmu, ale nie przeszkodziło mu to uznać za niesprawiedliwe, że ojciec Bambiego dostał imię i tytuł, a jego matka nie, chociaż _mówiła_... O nie, coś się działo. Czyżby Bambi się zgubił? Tom poczuł dłoń Harry'ego na swoim rękawie... Na litość boską, wokół było pełno ludzi... Dlaczego zawsze to robił? Dlaczego nie przejmował się, że ktoś może ich zobaczyć?

Uścisku na jego łokciu zacieśnił się; w lesie nastała zima i Tom miał wrażenie, że też czuje nieprzyjemny chłód. Dlaczego musieli ukryć się w ciemnym kinie, żeby dzielić tę chwilę?

\- Tom, jego mama... - głos Harry'ego brzmiał niepokojąco płaczliwie i Tom zobaczył łzy w jego zielonych oczach. -Myślałem, że to będzie _szczęśliwa_ historia...

\- Trzeba było wybrać _Przeminęło z wiatrem_ \- zasugerował, odnajdując dłoń Harry'ego i ukrywając ją pod płaszczem leżącym na oparciu fotela. Widząc, że sarkazm nie pomógł, dodał teatralnym tonem: - Nic nie byłoby bardziej tragiczne niż _to_.

\- Dlaczego zawsze rujnujesz takie momenty? - Mimo lekkiej pretensji w głosie, wiedział, że Harry nie był na niego zły; podniósł go na duchu.

\- Do usług - uśmiechnął się przewrotnie, starając się nie patrzeć na swojego towarzysza. - Wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć.

Zima się skończyła. Bambi dorósł i zakochał się, choć nie było to łatwe. Doczekał się rywala i Tom uśmiechnął się lekko, przypominając sobie, jak Abraxas Malfoy próbował podarować Harry'emu czekoladki z Amortencją. Bardzo szybko pożałował tego wyskoku.

\- Walczyłbyś o mnie? - zapytał nagle Harry; Tom czuł, jak jego palce wbijają mu się boleśnie w ramię. Brzmiał stanowczo zbyt poważnie.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - odpowiedział bez zastanowienia; ten temat nie podlegał dyskusji.

\- A umarłbyś za mnie?

\- Nie jestem zbyt wielkim fanem umierania - spróbował jakoś obrócić pytanie w żart, ale Harry nie chciał dać za wygraną:

\- Pytam, czy byś za mnie umarł?

\- Zabiłbym za ciebie - odpowiedział szeptem, mocniej splatając swoje palce z dłonią Harry'ego, próbując jakoś złagodzić ten absurdalny strach. Nie miał zamiaru tak po prostu umrzeć. Nie, jeśli jego plan zadziała.

\- Ja... mógłbym za ciebie umrzeć. - Harry oderwał wzrok od ekranu, patrząc na Toma uważnie.

\- Nie pozwoliłbym ci.

Las płonął. Z jakiegoś powodu Tom zaczął się zastanawiać, czy byłby w stanie poświęcić się w tej pożodze, jeśli oznaczałoby to ratunek dla Harry'ego. Odpowiedź była zaskakująca prosta - ogień nie mógł go już tak łatwo zabić. Poza tym nigdy nie pozwoliłby Harry'emu zbliżyć się do płomieni.

\- Jak się bawiłeś? - spytał cicho Harry, gdy na ekranie pojawiły się napisy końcowe.

\- Tragicznie. - Nawet nie próbował kłamać; Harry od razu by się domyślił. - Może ten drugi film bardziej by mi się spodobał, możemy sprawdzić. Kino... nie jest złe.

Poczuł palce Harry'ego na swojej dłoni i wiedział, że się uśmiecha.

\- Chciałbym, żeby to trwało chociaż chwilę dłużej - westchnął jego pierwszy i jedyny przyjaciel, patrząc na włączające się światła.

\- Będzie - zapewnił go stanowczo. - Jeszcze się przekonasz.


End file.
